Uniheros
by megamariobros
Summary: 5 heros 5 universes 1 glimmer of hope can these heroes team up to save all of the multi-verse?
1. Chapter 1

Only disclamer you will see: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING

Authors notes: this is in script form because I plan to make it a youtube series.

Uni-heroes episode 1 season 1 the beginning part 1.

In the mushroom kingdom.

Mario is relaxing at his house when all of a suuden he hears this bang!

Mario: what was that!

He goes outside to see all of toad town in a gaint floating dome!

Mario: Bowser show yourself!

Enter bowser

Bowser: Bwahahahahaha! You finally came like the nuisance that you are prepare for death!

Mario: Fat chance you giant fat turtle!

Bowser: but I have a secret weapon on my side! (pulls out all the grand stars!) You see I charged them before doing anything with them now you will see for the first time real giga bowser!

(gaint flashes of light)

( earth trembles)

(bowser growing)

Giga bowser: bwahahahaha! Nothing can defeat me I am now and forever invincible bwahahahahaha!

(punts Mario)

(Mario flies)

In boo forest

E gadd: Man im bored I wish something would happen

Mario: waaaaaaahaha!

E gadd: I had to say that.

(Mario lands)

Mario: ow!

E gad: what happened!

(Mario tells E gadd what happened)

E gadd: looks like you need more help in this. This is good to test my new invention.

The universal travel machine!

Mario: sounds good lets do it I will need all the help that I can get!

E gadd: here goes.

(machine turns on)

(Mario jumps into it)

Meanwhile in dream land

Kirby: hey whispy.

Whipsy woods: hey Kirby whats up.

Kirby: bored I wish something would happen

Way up in the air

Mario: I will kill E gadd

Near the ground

Mario: waahahaha!

Kirby: I had to say it.

(Mario lands)

Mario: ow!

Kirby: what happened!

(Mario tell Kirby what happened)

Kirby: wow that is intense man.

(waddle dee on wheelie drops note)

Kirby: hey Mario can you read that note I can't read.

Mario: sure.

Dear Kirby,

I have your cake if you want it come and get it

DeDeDe

Kirby: oh just a suaside note okay.

(chef comes in)

Chef: help all the food has been stolen form the kingdom!

Kirby: DeDeDe!

Mario: wait I'll help any way I can you guy look like your in trouble form this DeDeDe guy.

Kirby: no I got this you just wait here.

Mario: trust me I know what im doing,

(Mario runs off)

Kirby: He has no idea.

(Kirby runs off after him)

At DeDeDe's castle

(Mario bashes in)

DeDeDe: Kirby you wait your not Kirby!

Mario: That's right its worse It's a me Mario!

DeDeDe: HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: Just try and stop me from stoping you.

(Mario defeats DeDeDe)

DeDeDe: OW!

Mario: Yea man no messes with Super Mario

(Kirby enters)

Kirby: DeDeDe time for you to woo what happened

Mario: I deafeated him

Kirby: wow I was going to but you know how hard it is to go though every single level.

Mario: well at least you can get your cake.

Kirby !

(DeDeDe wakes up)

DeDeDe: Ah Kirby is here time to release my secret weapon.

Kirby: oh boy I can't wait to see this.

(DeDeDe pull out star rod)

DeDeDe: you see I know have mixed this powerful weopon with some invincabilty candy and now im invincible!

Mario: where have I seen this before?

DeDeDe: enough time to end this. Hey Kirby you want the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaake?

Kirby: Give me the damm cake!

DeDeDe: then come and get it.

(kiby comes for cake)

(DeDeDe whacks Kirby to space and back down)

Mario: Ok im sure this has happened before, I just can't put my finger on it.

DeDeDe: Ok time to end this.

(DeDeDe whacks Mario to space and back down like Kirby)

Mario: ow!

Kirby: yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mario: we need to go to another universe for help.

Kirby: well for you again but this is MY first time im stoked to another universe wooooooooo!

Mario: you just hope there is food there don't you?

Kirby: yeah.

Mario: what ever let's get going another universe is bound to have some one to help

(Mario makes a call)

(portal appears)

Mario: let's a go

Kirby: okie dokie

Mario: uhhh you sound like my annoying brother!

Kirby: sorry

(they hop though the portal)

( they hop out really high in the air)

Mario: E gad thinks hes a comedian

Kirby: well this aint funny

Mario and Kirby: !

Sonic: come back here eggman!

Eggman: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA sonic I have the emeralds and now it is time to unlease them upon the world!

Mario: Uhhhh how come every universe we visit it is in trouble.

Kirby: well I think it is exciting

Mario: you just wanna be the hero for food!

Kirby: yea you got me.

Mario: lets just save him now. Heee yaaaa!

(Mario jumps on eggmans head)

(eggmans ship crashes)

Eggman: time to die who ever that was!

Mario: please I've fought gommbas tougher than you!

Eggman: grrrrr ill make you wish you never said that.

(eggman pulls out his gaint bazooka)

Eggman: time to die!

(every one explodes into the sky but eggman)

Mario: who are you?

Sonic: im sonic sonic the hedgehog

Mario: what happened?

Sonic: well you see…..

2 hours later

Mario: wow same thing happened to us basically so we went to other universes to find help we thought that with enough help we could beat each universe one by one.

Sonic: count me in! soo what now?

Mario: I guess we travel again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Uni-heros season 1 ep2 the beginning part 2

In wolferine's house

X-23: bye dad im on a date!

Wolferine: wow wow wow wow wow WOW! What are you doing you can't just go on a date at any time you want!

X-23: relax its just a blind date at a coffee house.

Wolferine: all right just tell me in advance next time.

X-23: all right dad.

At the date

Iron man: oh you must be laura

X-23: you must be iron man

A couple of minutes later

Iron man: you know I have a universal teleportal machine wanna go to every paris france in known exictance.

X-23: uuuuuuuuuuuh noooooooooooooo thanks youre a creep

( she leaves)

Magneto: aha the last mutant I needed to find to absorb your power.

X-23: not without a fight you not!

Magneto: have it your way.

(super magneto blast on X- 23 sends her flying)

( she lands in Iron mans lab)

X-23: uuuuh I guess he is tougher than I thought I need help.

Stark: wooooooooooo what are u doing hear.

X-23: you sound familiar well what ever you got some thing that can get me to some other universe for help

Stark: well my universal teleporter machine is in the back

X-23 thanks and if you're a hero watch out magneto will steal your powers.

Stark: ill be carful.

(X-23 enters portal)

Meanwhile in the justice league tower

Superman: congratulations you are an official member of the justice league!

Starfire: why thank you im very onnered to be part of your team.

(X-23 enters the room)

X-23: ah this universe looks like it has a lot of heros here.

Superman: who are you what are you doing in our space station

X-23: Well you see…..

(20 mitutes later)

Superman: wow that sounds bad well send some heroes to your aid.

X-23: thank you for your cooperation.

Superman: it is no problem.

(a bunch of explosions occur)

Starfire: whats happening!

X-23 I don't know but it seems that someone is attacking us

Slade: give up now I have you surround

Starfire: noo it cant be!

Slade: oh it can and it will!

(slade enters)

Slade: now time for you to meet dooms dark slade!

Superman: You can't stop all of us for we are the justice league!

Batman: and I'm batman.

(batman leaves)

Dooms dark slade: fine have it your way.

(expolsions explode all but superman down to earth)

Super man: well you still have to defeat me.

(they fight)

(superman dies)

Starfire: noooooooooooooo!

X-23: send a portal nooooow!

(portal appears and grabs X-23 grabs starfire and jumps in the portal)

Mean while inside the portal

Mario: so I ground pound a meteor at him and he falls into the vortex and I save peach once more.

Sonic neat story man but I got one better you see….

(x-23 and star fire enter)

To be contiued


	3. Chapter 3

Uni-heros season 1 ep. 3 the team forms and meets an egg?

Sonic: who are you guys?

X-23: I'm X-23 and this is some girl I just saved from exploding.

Starfire: um helloooooo my name is star fire and I am a hero thank you very much.

(batman enters)

Batman: and im batman!

(batman leaves)

X-23: I saved your live you should be grateful.

Starfire: I am truly but you don't have t..

Mario: enough! You all are annoying the crap out of me! listen we all need each others help to save all of our universes so if we all work together we can save them one at a time now are you guys in or out.

Kirby: im in there's probably some food in it for me.

Starfire: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw it's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute

(Starfire hugs Kirby)

Kirby: as long as she doesn't hug me ever again you can let go now.

(Starfire lets go)

Starfire: sorry, im in as well

X-23: well looks like im also in then.

Sonic: and you know im in.

Mario: ok then its settled now we need a leader.

Kirby: I vote Mario

Starfire and X-23: Me to you know what you are doing apparently.

Sonic: I also vote for Mario it's his plan so he should lead it.

Mario: all right its settled lets head off to the first universe lets see enni minni mineie you!

(Mario points at X-23)

X-23: why me.

Mario: I picked yours so now were going to yours!

X-23: fine

(they all head towards X-23's universe)

Mean while in the mushroom kingdom.

Jr. Troopa: ive had enough of that stupid Mario tell me where he is you stupid scientist.

Egadd: down the hall take a left and enter the portal that is all I know.

Jr. troopa: thanks man Mario her I come bwahahahahaha!

(Jr. troopa enters portal)

Mean while.

X-23: well here we are!

(strange music plays)

Mario: oh no I know that sound.

Sonic: what what is it.

(Jr. troopa enters)

Mario: him the most annoying person ever.

Jr. troopa: hey I am boss material right here!

( everyone else snickers)

Mario: listen you are annoying enemy at best you may have the HP of a boss but your attacks suck you will never beat up any body important.

(Mario punts him to the sky and flys)

Mario: before we go further we should each prepare meet back in 15

( 15 minutes later)

Mario: all right now lets-a-goooooooooooo.

(all heros go to where ever they need to go)

Mario: alright lets go face this magneto or who ever it is

?: not so fast.

To be continued


End file.
